Number games, such as bingo, keno and lotteries, are based on the random selection of game numbers which determine the winner or winners of the games. However, such games lack player interaction beyond the player selecting the bingo card or player keno and lottery numbers which are compared to the randomly selected numbers to determine a game winner. Today's game players have been raised on interactive games (e.g., video games) such that they may not be interested in numbers games which offer little interaction.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to add interaction to numbers games such as bingo, keno, lotteries and the like. The interaction allows game players to vote on game numbers from multiple randomly selected game numbers.